Secret Lovers
by helium-kiss
Summary: •Claire/Michael• Hiding, deceiving, lusting, will their love last when Claire decides she's done enough damage to her friends and leaves? What'll happen when Michael is determined to find her? • Rated M • Story on Hiatus •
1. Chapter 1 Secret Lovers

**Secret Lovers: Revised**

_**Thanks for all the support I've had on this story, it means a lot. I'm also revising this because it was pretty crap if I do say so myself. So without further adieu, let us get on with it :)**_

• Claire •

Claire was worried, she was deceiving her best friends for just one of them.

She sighed. She and Michael had been having a secret relationship behind their friend's backs for a while now. She didn't like lying to Shane, especially since she could tell that he liked her. Eve had told her all about her obsession with Michael as well. She went on about how he was 'Mr. Hottie McHot,' and how right she was. Claire knew by the way he kissed her, the way he caressed her, the way he knew her exactly, what she liked, what she didn't... he made her think about him when she wasn't with him, he made her dream about him, he made her want him so much, she couldn't even describe the feeling. Most of her day was spent thinking about getting back to Michael to just talk or to see him or to make out in his room.

'Eve, you don't know what your missing,' she thought then her thought lingered on her best friend's name, 'Eve...'

Claire's forehead creased at her name. 'How can I do this to my friends?' She asked herself, but soon after that thought she remembered the feeling when she was with Michael, everything just disappeared and it was just him and her. When she was with him she wasn't thinking about Eve or Shane, she was just thinking about herself and him, and when she thought that she knew she sounded really selfish, but it was true.

She, also, had no idea where he was at the moment, but she hoped he'd find her soon or she just might have to go looking for him. She couldn't remember how long he'd been a vampire now, but it made him all the more seductive (she hated to admit.) She knew vampires were the enemy, some of them anyway, and she wouldn't hesitate if she had to stake one of the bastards, but Michael was different. He was good, a friend, a lover and she knew he'd never intentionally try to hurt any of them.

Eve was upstairs sleeping and Shane… God knows where Shane was, but he wasn't in the house.

It felt weird to be alone. She had always been surrounded by someone, her parents, Monica, Eve, Shane or Michael. She mooched around looking for something to do until she finally slumped onto the sofa. Then she felt the house warm up slightly, she couldn't describe it but she knew Michael was here. She was about to get up and greet him at the door but he was too quick (damn vampire). She soon noticed him from the corner of her eye, he was hesitating at the threshhold of the room, hovering there until she turned her face towards him. She noticed he was acting strangely, almost hungrily, and for a second she was frightened, but then she snapped herself out of it, it was _Michael. Michael. _He couldn't do anything to hurt anyone, especially not Claire.

"Michael…" She whispered and his eyes softened at her voice, but still held a piercing stare like he needed something and needed it right then, like he was waiting for... _something_ to happen.

"Claire... I-I need this, us, you. Now, please." His voice came of shaky and unstable, like he was running out of oxygen, he took short breaths... she could tell only one thing was on his mind, but she didn't understand why he was acting like this. However, she didn't have time to debate all this with herself, after being cooped up all day and wanting Michael so badly, almost like she was the vampire and he was blood, she needed him right now and nothing else.

She'd never felt ready in the past, for this. Whenever it came to this and he asked if she wanted to be with him physically she'd always replied with a shake of the head and a soft kiss to his cheek while muttering that she loved him but she wasn't ready. Now, at the age of 17, she agreed. As soon as she gave a quick nod of her head and rose off the sofa to meet him half way it was a whirl of movements, he pushed her once and that was enough to have her pinned to the back of the sofa, him straddling her waist, while she felt small light kisses, licks and nibbles trail across her neck. She closed her eyes and let Michael carry on with whatever he was doing to make her feel like _that_.

"Michael…" She whispered in longing as heat pooled to the bottom of her stomach.

"Shh, Claire, we only have a short time before Shane gets back." He whispered in reply.

He wasted no time in his goal. Unlike Shane who always acted protective over her Michael was more forward with his intentions, almost animalistic now with the vampirism, as she noticed him taking down his jeans and she immediately did the same.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked her once, she knew this would be the last time he would do so, and she nodded in response.

When they were fully undressed she was nervous, she was still a virgin, she didn't know how it felt and her mother hadn't really explained everything very clearly. She bit her bottom lip as he lowered his face to hers and gave her a light kiss then moved his head to the side so they're cheeks grazed each other's She'd never done this before and when she felt his erection at the entrance of her she heard him chuckle. Her eyes widened, was he supposed to do that? She was a bit confused and very self-concious at this point.

"I'm sorry Claire, but you're so excited…" He whispered with a smirk, she didn't have time to pay attention to his comment as she was so aware of his dick so close to where she was aching for it to be "you're wet," he put simply as he then plunged into her without hesitation.

Her eyes widened and she let out a wail of pain, Michael then covered her mouth with his to quieten her.

"Shh… Eve is sleeping." He said as she stopped till only quiet whimpers escaped her lips. She closed her eyes to try and control the tears that were threatening to spill, as Michael slid in and out of her trying not to cause too much pain. She had to bite her lip to control her muffled whimpers, she didn't know it would hurt this much. "Does it hurt badly?" He asked stopping for a few seconds.

"Yes, but don't stop." She asked and he started his rhythm again, she let out a small moan this time and whispered his name, the pleasure mixed with pain was making it bearable, after a few minutes she then really didn't want him to stop as the pleasure rose and rose and soon she was soaring like she never had before. He quickened his rhythm and she gasped his name once more.

Her serious and mature mind set started to kick in, 'I shouldn't be doing this… I know 16 is the legal age and I'm 17, but still,' but as Michael carried on, her worries drifted away. She felt something happen inside her and she let out a moan. Was that an orgasm? She wasn't sure. She was breathless now and felt tiredness take hold of her every limb.

"Was that a-,"

He cut her off as he suddenly came inside her and let out a raspy growl, breathing heavily and rough. They heard the door suddenly open as Michael pulled himself out of her, still breathing hard.

"I'm back!" They heard Shane shout.

'Fuck.'

They both acted quickly but were too slow, Shane came into the room while they were still getting dressed and stared at them. His cheeks reddened in what looked like anger and embarrassment as he saw Claire. He quickly turned as Michael and Claire got changed.

"What the hell is going on?!"

_**Thanks again for reviews! Enjoy reading :)**_


	2. Chapter 2 Secret Lovers: Discovered!

**Secret lovers: Discovered Revised**

_**So, yep, revising this chapter too, I hope you enjoy! Some language, disclaimer applies.**_

• Both •

"What the hell is going on here?" Shane shouted, absolutely astonished and down-right appauled at what he'd just witnessed.

"What does it look like Shane? Yes, me and Claire are together, is that such a big problem?" Michael asked furiously, distraught that his friend had interrupted them and intruded on their moment.

"Well, yeah actually! You know Eve likes you Michael even you can see the way she looks at you, you've even mentioned it to me before when you catch her staring at you! Stop acting so dense! If you were doing this with Claire you could have at least told us about it! You know how much pain Eve will be in when she finds out?" Shane exclaimed in a moment of rage.

"Shane, let's all calm down. Me and Michael, yes, we are together and you have to accept that. We'll tell Eve as soon as she wakes up and we'll all just have to deal with that when it comes." Claire stated, folding her arms over her chest.

"It's sick, where haven't you fucked then, hmm? All over the house I bet, it's disgusting" Shane spat, looking at the both of them with scorn.

"There's no need for you to talk like that Shane." Michael warned, resting a hand on Claire's shoulder. Surprisingly, at that gesture Shane got even more riled up and his jaw clenched and un-clenched.

"I can talk about what I want and how I'll do it is my choice, I'd say I'm being very fair in what I say, you _all_ know my feelings towards Clair. _I_ _fucking love her!"_

There was silence in the room, no-one dared to talk after that out burst.

Soon they all heard foot steps padding down the stairs, followed by a small yawn.

"What's all this noise about? I was sleeping y'know." Eve said looking up from rubbing her eyes. She noticed at mine and Michael's dishevelled looking hair and clothes and guessed straight away. "W-What's g-going on?" She asked staring at Michael who had trouble holding her gaze.

"I'll tell you." Claire said quietly "...me and Michael have been together for some time now." Claire said all this while staring at her socks. "W-We didn't mean to hurt you guys b-but we love each other and there's nothing you or Shane can do about it. I'm so sor-,"

"Don't you dare!" Eve shouted, tears welling up in her eyes, "don't you dare say you're sorry! You knew all along that I liked Michael, I had told you countless times! I had even told you so _last night, last fucking night_… and yet you do this to me, do you have no conscience at all?" Eve said seething with anger and jealousy. "I thought we were friends… you knew I liked him, I liked him _so much_!" Eve said her black hair shadowing her face "I thought you cared about… my feelings…"

'I thought you cared about… my feelings…' those six words echoed around Claire's head. She did care about Eve, she cared about her a lot, but she couldn't help the feelings she had for Michael they were stronger than any old crush she had had before. She loved Michael and if Eve was a true friend she would try and understand Claire's feelings, wouldn't she? 'Maybe I'm just being selfish...' Claire thought to herself in shame.

Claire was torn between her lover and her friend and then… Shane had blurted out that. What was that? His confession, well of course it was, but right now it didn't matter. She felt a slight tinge of guiltiness because her and Shane had bonded over these last few months and had become close, but she had never meant to lead him on, not like that, she soon figured he was fond of her, but she didn't think it was anything serious.

Claire was torn apart by the faces that were on her friend's faces; one a look of disgust and the other a look of jealousy and hatred.

Claire had never meant for it to turn out like this, never in a million years, but it had and the only thing Claire could do it this situation was… leave. After all, Shane and Eve were here first and she couldn't just steal Michael away from them like that. She was being selfish, stupid, horrible she couldn't just do that to them.

So she straightened out her clothes and walked silently past the others and to her room.

"Hey, where do you think you are going?" She heard Shane's yell come from behind her, but she didn't listen. She couldn't listen. With one word it could change her mind completely and that couldn't happen, she had to see this decision through, like she did with everything else.

So as soon as Claire got to her room, packed her things and got on her shoes she knew this was the right decision. Eve would end up with Michael and Shane would end up with one of his many admirers; he was constantly going out with girls.

Claire, on the other hand, would go back to her parent's house. They had been pining for her to go back for a while now and she did miss them. Since her parent's house was so close she could still go to school and, if she happened to see Michael at anytime they could pass words and still be friends. She wanted to be friends with all of them at least, but, she guessed that with Eve that might not happen, maybe not even with Shane.

Claire walked out the door with confidence, today would be great after all. She greeted the warm orange sun set gladly, but she could hear Michael calling after her and all she could say was goodbye, without even turning to see his face.

She knew deep down, in the pit of her stomach she longed to be with him but she couldn't hurt anyone else by doing that, and so, the only option was to leave.

'A goodbye isn't always the end.' She thought.

•

_**So, I hope you enjoyed reading the less sucky-ish version of the original, thanks, again, for the support on this story, it means a lot, and it couldn't hurt to review and tell me what you think? :')**_


	3. Chapter 3 Secret Lovers: I miss you

**Secret Lovers: I miss you**

**A/N: Okay so this will be the last, last, **_**last**_** chapter… hopefully. I may continue it if I get some awesome reviews. I want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed ****OMGAPRIL, princass, ChibiTengu, ****(your review was totally awesome, thanks! ^^) ****KatieeAnnSalibaa, Anon, Vampire Mistress Of The Dark, Neeve vs. vampires, JellyfishQueen ****(thanks for your review!) and ****lufcrach. **

**Thanks you guys I really appreciate it! So this will hopefully be the last and final chapter! ^^ This is also done in Michael's POV (point of view).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, nope, not at all, well not the characters anyway…**

**~x~**

"Claire!" I shouted after her but she was already walking down the street and calling for the taxi by mobile. I walked a few steps out of the door; ready to follow her but a strong hand gripped my upper arm.

"Don't, you'll destroy Eve." Shane said gazing at the ground with a saddened look. I jerked my arm away from him and stared after Claire as she got into a taxi and left Morganville. I couldn't comprehend what had just happened, what _had _happened? I had had sex with Claire, Eve and Shane found out, she left. _Claire_ left.

Tightness built up in my throat and I tried to swallow but it hurt. It hurt like hell.

I wanted to follow that yellow taxi so badly, I wanted to chase after it and bring Claire back, bring her back to me. It felt like… well I couldn't even describe what it felt like, it was more painful than being stabbed a dozen times in the chest, it was like you were dying the most painful way possible and the torture didn't stop, it didn't stop even though you were begging, pleading for it to.

I clenched my fist so tightly my knuckles turned white and my fingernails were digging so deep into my palm blood, the thick crimson blood, dripped down and escaped my hand oozing like tar as it did so. I felt like screaming and killing, eating, feasting on everyone in 100 yards of me. My eyes widened slightly in shock, I would think of killing my friends just because they had torn Claire away from me, it was shocking to admit it but yes… I would, I would do it all for Claire, I would kill for Claire; I would die for Claire, anything to keep her with me or protect her.

"I… I don't care about Eve, I don't want her and I never will… that's the truth. I will _never _love her now because she has ripped Claire from me, never." I whispered, but not quietly enough so Shane couldn't hear. I hung my head as I said this, Eve had been a friend, _had _been. I gritted my teeth and swiftly jumped up the stairs, my destination being my room.

I would do anything for Claire and I meant it, crazy, wild things but I would. I would do it all for her.

I opened my wardrobe quickly and grabbed every item of clothing I had, pulled a suitcase out from under my bed and flung them in. I went over to my dresser and grabbed everything in the drawers and chucked them into the suitcase as well. I picked up my wallet hastily and my car keys, I would do whatever it took to be with Claire.

I surprised myself slightly, I had never had a big attachment over anything or anyone but Claire was different, she was like a little sister but at the same time a lover, she could be gentle and sweet but determined and feisty at the same time.

When I walked back downstairs, my luggage trailing behind me, Eve was in the hallway. She looked up at me with tear-stained eyes and as she saw what I was carrying her eyes grew wide with shock and astonishment.

"M-Michael, what are you doing?" She asked quickly as I strode past her and to the front door.

"What does it look like to you _Eve_?" I all but spat her name, venom dripping from my words. I saw fear in her eyes and then her gaze drifted to the floor.

"Why are you leaving for her? I know I love you as much as she did, why can't you just be happy with me!" She cried the last bit of her sentence and tears formed in her eyes again. I felt slight sympathy for her and I felt a bit guilty but this had to be done, the only way I was getting out of here was… I had to hurt her and make her hate me so that's what I did.

"You are not enough for me Eve and you know something, you never will be." I hissed and she sobbed as she looked at me with teary eyes. "I will never share your feelings because you have destroyed what friendship we had, it is your fault Claire left and it is your fault I'm leaving, don't ever talk to me again, when I return…" I hesitated slightly but carried on "I want you out of the Glass House… forever." I said and turned on my heel, walking out the door leaving Shane comforting a sobbing Eve as I left.

**~x~**

**Short I know, don't kill me! Screw the Author Note up there I'll be writing new chapters for this story soon so watch out! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4 Secret Lovers: I'll find you

**Secret Lovers: I'll find you.**

**A/N: Anyway, shizz, like I have lots of reviews which I never thought I'd get 'cuz Morganville Vamps isn't as popular as some other Vampire books like 'House of Night', 'Twilight', 'Vampire Academy' and 'Vampire Diaries'. But, yush, so I thought I'd update this since I haven't in ages.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewing, and giving me lot'sa lurve, I appreciate it, I've also been noticing how my updates suck 'cus they're really small compared to other people's, but I can only do what I can do, right?**

**I'm also sorry if I've confused anyone by making Michael go outside and shizzle. Let's just say he had an umbrella. :) I'm also sorry for the OOC, shall try to improve that.**

**Ooft, just realised in the first chapter I said Eve was at work then in the second chapter she was sleeping upstairs, so let's just say she was sleeping? Ewwy, also noticed I said Michael was a ghost in the first chapter and now he's a vampire? Urmm, yeah, he's **_**always**_** been a vampire let's just say.**

**Warnings: The normal stuff…**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, obviously.**

**~x~**

Claire was sitting in the back seat of that filthy, musty smelling taxi. If she said she enjoyed these foul odoured, awkward silences she'd be lying.

"So, where ya' headed, Missy?" The tattooed, slightly balding taxi-driver -?-* said.

"Urr.. Hopefully out of this god-forsaken town." Claire muttered to him, her lips in a firm scowl, partially because of what had just occured, but mostly because -?- had a fat cigar hanging out of his stubbled mouth. Really, she was going to choke to death in here if she didn't open a window soon, which she tried and failed as the button was jammed with god-knows-what.

"Could you, maybe, open the window for me a bit?" Claire asked politely, trying to hide her annoyance and lack of oxygen.

"Yeah, sure, love." -?- said, then he pushed his still working button and the window leisurely slid down. Claire thanked God and coughed slightly again as the smoke drifted out the car. -?- then took a big drag from his cigar and flicked the burning stick of tar out the window.

When they'd past the outskirts of the town** Claire breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, she was away, she could just forget this whole nightmare. Claire looked back at her time in Morganville, and her summary of that time could be summed up in a word. Shit. First, the bullying, then the vampires, the constant threat of someone coming up behind you and killing you with fangs, the heart ache. This really was a period in her life which she wanted to forget about. She would miss Michael terribly, but this was for the best.

Claire shook her head slightly and a pained expression grew on her face. She was still trying to convince herself that she'd done the right thing. Eve and Michael could be together and Shane... Shane would find someone amazing, she didn't deserve his affections, she was far from amazing, horrible, decietful maybe but not anything that described her in a good light, so she really wasn't worthy.

While the cabbie turned the radio on Claire turned her head to look outside. Morganville really was in the middle of nowhere, she just wondered how long it would be till she arrived at her parent's house.

**Michael**

Shit, shit, shit!

I clutched my umbrella tightly in my left hand while holding my suitcase in my right. My life had taken a turn for the worst, in what, less than an hour. How the hell did it get from being so good, so right, so blissful to... to exactly that, shit.

My throat felt raw from shouting and arguing, and my chest hurt like hell, even though I know my heart had stopped a while ago. I felt guilty for shouting at Eve so badly, and guilty for having them find out about me and Claire that way. If I could rewind time, I'd do it without a second thought, I'd try and make things right this time, but it was pointless to even hope. Fuck sake, I needed to find her, bring her back and sort this fucking mess out. She couldn't be that far away, she's only left a few minuets ago, maybe I could catch up with her. Maybe, if i just pulled the cabbie over and tried to talk with her, beg her to come back.

But a part of me was saying no. She'd made her decision, she'd sacrificed this life, our beautiful life together, because she'd wanted to help us. Could I let that go to waste? Should I? She'd left because she didn't want to cause anymore pain, her and Eve... well, there just wouldn't be a 'her and Eve' anymore would there? Shane was torn up as it was, he didn't need to see her face again after we'd, basically, betrayed them both. We'd made them feel like shit, just so we could have one measely fuck. We'd torn them up inside, just stomped on their feelings like they were nothing. Sure, we hadn't meant for them to see us, but Eve was in the house at the time, we were doing it in the front room. There was always a possiblility that they'd see us together.

And, being honest, I'd loved that feeling. Just to feel the adrenaline, I'd do it again and again, but at the same time I didn't want to.

It's not like we'd planned it, it'd been in the heat of the moment and now that had ruined everything.

I'd try and explain, I'd try and talk to her, but if she made a decision then I wouldn't question it. But first, I needed to apologise to Eve, I didn't want me leaving her on a bad note, we had been friends for ages after all.

I walked back in-doors and found Shane and Eve sitting next to each other on the sofa, Eve's face pressing into Shane's chest while sobs shook her small frame.

"What do you want?" Shane asked bitterly and I frowned but I knew he had every reason to be angry.

"Guys, look, I'm sorry for how I behaved before. I didn't know what I was saying and I didn't mean it when I said you had to leave, Eve. I just... I need you to know that me and Claire... we have- _were_ going out for a month, maybe more. We just didn't want to tell you because we both knew about your feelings and we didn't want to hurt you in any way, but I guess I did that anyway." I said, guilt laced in my voice.

"Don't you think it's a bit too late for apologies? You stabbed us both in the back and you said some pretty fucked up shit to Eve, you know that right!" Shane bit back, his face contorting in a snarl. "It doesn't matter if you're sorry now, you're a bastard and you don't deserve-,"

"Shane, stop it." Eve said quietly as she took her face from being buryed in his chest. "You know I could never stay mad at you for long Michael, and you've been good to me, letting me stay here when I ran away from home. I appreciate that, but it doesn't give you the right to speak to me like that! Sometimes you can be a right bastard!" Eve shouted as her mascara threatened to smudge even more as tear brimmed at the edge of her eyes.

"I know I was, and I'm sorry. I was a total jack-ass, I know, but I'm going to find Claire whether you like it or not and I'm sorry that I can't return your feelings." I said sincerely.

"I understand, thanks for apologising." Eve muttered and stood, she then walked back up to her bedroom and Shane followed her upstairs to his room without saying a word to me.

"I'll be going then," I muttered quietly, to nobody then walked outside towards my car.

**~x~**

***Can someone please tell me the name of the taxi driver, I can't remember ^^;**

****I'm also not sure if she could actually get out of the town with the force-field shizz around it, but this is a fanfic, right?**

**Thank you for reading, leave me a review :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter especially RoseHathaway17, I finished this update because of your review, so thanks! :D**


End file.
